


stars

by kimya_shinigami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska is Bad at Flirting, Jonathan Crane Being a Jerk, M/M, Minor Violence, No Incest, Protective Selina Kyle, Soft Jeremiah Valeska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimya_shinigami/pseuds/kimya_shinigami
Summary: gotham high school au where jerome valeska is a dork with slight anger issues, jeremiah is smartass and bruce wayne is bruce wayne
Relationships: Ecco & Jeremiah Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska & Bruce Wayne, Jeremiah Valeska & Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane & Jervis Tetch & Jerome Valeska, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	stars

Fuck.

That word was the only thing that redhead could think about. It was circling around his brain, because honestly, it was the only word that could describe situation he was in. And the situation was, needless to say, shitty. 

_"Jerome..." the younger one sighed with disappointment, shaking his head. He took the bandage and started to wrap it around ginger's hand. His knuckles were still bleeding and the white material started turning red. "I told you to stop getting in trouble. Seriously, one day..."  
"Yeah, I know" Jerome interrupted "One day I won't get away with only couple of bruises and cuts. You always say it, Miah" he chuckled. _

_"And you always say that you know it and then you get in another fight. I'm just worried. You're my brother after all and I don't want you to get hurt" Jeremiah cut the unused part of bandage off and put it aside. He looked at his brother's palm once again before letting it go. He jumped slightly as he felt Jerome's hand on his arm. Jerome laughed softly._

_"Miah, I am an adult. I can really handle it by myself, don't worry about me. I'm fine, you see? As your older brother..."_

_"You are 6 hours older than me, Jerome" younger boy interrupted, chuckling. He smiled lightly, looking up to his twin's face._

_"As I was saying, as your older brother I am supposed to take care of you. You are worrying to much, Jeremiah. I can look after myself, really." Redhead said softly stroking his brother's arm. "And you look horrible, honestly. Don't bother hiding these dark circles under your eyes, I am not blind. You are the one with glasses." Jerome laughed. "Take some rest, really. Nothing will happen to me."_

_The older of the brothers tightened his grip on other's shoulder and pulled him into hug._

_"Jerome, promise me that you won't get yourself in any trouble"_

_"Miah..."  
"Jerome, please"_

_"I promise" Jerome felt his brother hugging him tighter, clenching his hands over the back of his shirt. He felt his younger brother smiling._

He should have listened to him. He should have kept the promise. He knew, that his brother won't be mad at him for breaking it, he will be disappointed, for sure, but mad? No. 

He felt a hand tightening around his wrist and heard hard breathing of a boy behind him. He heard wailing of police sirens in the distance. He felt his heart beating faster than ever. He was used to running away. 

Since he was a kid, he was running away. Running away from his brother while playing tag. Running away from his responsibilities, because he didn't want to do his chores. Running away from a stray dog chasing him. 

Running away from his mother. A scared, ginger boy running away from his mother, just to sit in the nearby forest and cry. Waiting for someone to find him. Waiting for his brother to find him. 

He shook his head, trying to get rid of that memory. It doesn't matter now, he thought. Because now, he felt more alive than ever. 

There he was, running from the police, with Bruce Wayne holding his hand.


End file.
